fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kahfka (A Different Path)
'''Kahfka '''is formerly the newest member of the Elite Seven who recieved a Shingu named Cypher, a unique looking blade that enabled her to teleport anywhere within a ten foot radius around her. She was the last member of the assassination squad left alive after Jacqueline murdered the rest, but instead of killing her, the Great General respected and admired her resolve to fight her even though the odds were stacked against her and took her on as one of her subordinates. She met the Inquisitor as they left the building that operated as the headquarters for the assassination squads and quickly developed a friendship with him due to his friendly personality. When they arrived at the Reconditioning Department, Jacqueline immediately began training her in the art of torture, teaching her everything she knew and becoming impressed with how rapidly she got used to the sounds and smells of the torture chambers. Unbeknownst to her, however, Kahfka had also begun to develop an attraction towards the Great General, which eventually became known after she witnessed Jacqueline performing one of her "stress-relievers", in which she nervously asked if she liked other women. When she replies with a yes and assumes that she thinks it's weird, Kahfka blurts out that she doesn't, and that she wasn't the only one, which led to the revealing of her personal feelings for Jacqueline and the two becoming lovers. From here on she becomes exceptionally close to Jacqueline and goes with her nearly everywhere, much like the Inquisitor, and joins her in searching for the Danger Beast Hunter Copra in order to hire him to track down the Jaegers. When he returns after a week to inform Jacqueline of the Jaegers and Night Raid teaming up, and that he hadn't been able to kill any of them, she helps the Great General hunt him down after he was injured by her and the Inquisitor, which eventually ended up leading them right for the Jaegers and Night Raid. She gives chase after the two organizations while Jacqueline remains behind to fight Tatsumi and Esdeath, and after she fails to catch up to them she returns just in time in order to save Jacqueline from being killed by Gazia, who had appeared to relieve Esdeath and Tatsumi from their fight so the latter could have Solomon heal her severed arm. She stabs him through the back and, upon being ordered by her lover, she severs his head from his shoulders and finally kills the guitar wielder. They return to the Imperial Capital to deliver Gazia's Teigu back to the Imperial Vault and to drop his body off so that he could be put up as a message before she is taken by her and the Inquisitor to a friend of hers that works as a scientist. Once there she is operated on and has some of her internal organs replaced by strength-enhancing machines, like the Inquisitor, only not on a large scale such as him. Afterwards, the scientists removes the blood from Esdeath's severed arm, which Jacqueline had taken with her alongside Gazia's corpse, and gives it to Kahfka, whom drinks it and after battling the Teigu's will she becomes a user of Demon's Extract and gains its ice manipulation abilities. Three weeks pass by and when Jacqueline receives a letter from a contact she has placed within the Eastern Nation, its contents informing her of the Jaegers arrival there and that Esdeath is pregnant, she orders Kahfka to travel there and observe from afar. Appearance Kahfka is a young woman of average height with a voluptuous figure and long, flowing white hair that reaches her waist, green eyes and fair skin. When she was a member of the Elite Seven and upon becoming Jacqueline's subordinate, she wore a grey sleeveless hoodie with the zipper pulled down to her stomach, revealing her cleavage, black skin-tight pants and matching pairs of arm and leg warmers colored white. After gaining body modifications and becoming a user of Demon's Extract she gained the Teigu's characteristic tattoo at the base of her neck, just above her cleavage, and she changed her appearance to a highly revealing one that consisted of clothes reminiscent of metallic skin, including a unique tube top, arm warmers, a matching bottom piece and leggings that also acted as her shoes. Her left eye is also now a computerized scope and hovering above her left ear is a mechanical disk-like object that acted as a communication device, making her overall look similar to a cyborg's. Personality Originally Kahfka was very devoted to her friends and allies within the Elite Seven, but she has been shown to be power-hungry and easily tempted when she takes Jacqueline's offer to join her side as one of her subordinates. After only a couple of days she immediately got used to the sounds and smells of the torture chambers and began to inherit some personality characteristics from Jacqueline. She's also developed a strong attraction and love for Jacqueline, which bloomed into the pair becoming lovers and moving beyond the relationship of subordinate and officer and led to her becoming fiercely loyal and devoted to her almost as much as the Inquisitor. This love holds strong for the entire duration of their time as a part of the Empire until the very end, where even though she had been cut down by Tatsumi and could only watch as Jacqueline was attacked ruthlessly by Esdeath and then later crippled, she cried and silently pleaded for the former General to not kill her when their gazes met. Equipment / Skills It can be assumed that since she became a part of the Elite Seven, the Empire's most infamous and skilled assassination squad, that she was a highly skilled fighter and assassin, which was shown when despite being the newest member she was the last member left standing after Jacqueline attacked the assassins in their own headquarters and slaughtered them all, including the leaders. When she becomes the Great General's subordinate she learns the art of torture from her and gains extensive knowledge about the human body from it. When she drinks the blood from Esdeath's severed arm and becomes a user of Demon's Extract, she appears to already have perfect mastery over the Teigu, but her skills with it have yet to be seen in battle. She's also gained a drastic power-boost after she has some of her internal organs, like the Inquisitor, replaced with strength-enhancing machines that can enable her to fight longer without getting fatigued as much. Gallery